


Sunday morning

by Em_the_goldielocks



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_the_goldielocks/pseuds/Em_the_goldielocks





	Sunday morning

Rey and Ben laid in a bed deep in sleep. Rey's head was against his chest and his hand was around her. Beams of sunlight shined to their bedroom and hit their faces. Ben instantly stirred his eyes open. When he saw Rey against his bare chest it made him smile. Ben stroked her hair gently. Rey let a satisfied sigh. It made him smile even more. "Rey" He whispered and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Let me sleep just a few more minutes." Rey begged. "I don't want to wake you.. But I could make us breakfast and bring it to bed for you." Ben suggested. "Oh, that sounds nice. But stay just a little longer. Please." Rey nuzzled her head agains his chest. "You're right. There's no rush. You're.. This's perfect." He admitted and held her tighter and closed his eyes. And they fell a sleep again embracing each other. On one perfect sunday morning.


End file.
